The Challenge!
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Title says it all. Just something for those waiting for inspiration to try, or you know, if you think it's interesting. Now a contest!
1. Chapter 1

The Challenge!

Yeah, dumb title. Don't interrupt me.

So, anyway, I noticed a lot of people have been updating lately. Fanfiction is picking up for the summer! So, I thought I might give some of you who want to write, but don't know what you want to write about, some inspiration.

So anyway, the goal is to finish the challenge before school starts back up. You can combine prompts, you can write them all out individually, whatever you want as long as you use all ten. Let's get started!

In which Sabrina pranks Puck. It can backfire, it can go right, they can both be green for a month. Just a prank.

Baba Yaga introduces someone else to soap opera. Don't care who else, but someone.

Charming is a dad.

Movie Night at the Grimms' house.

Someone's wedding. Any character.

Daphne's birthday party. Any age, anywhere.

Puck discovers the wonders of computers.

Veronica teaches Basil to box.

Basil senior and Relda in any situation (examples: wedding, meeting, chasing a bad guy, etc, etc.)

Future generation: write a oneshot about Allison and Emma.

That's the prompts! Rules are as follows:

Plagiarism gets hate mail.

Idea theft gets hate mail.

You have to use all of these! All! Not just the middle two.

And that's all. However, using minor characters that only appeared in some books does spark interest, emotion twisting is amazing. Just some hints that I have learned in my year on here. Well, eleven months on here. No interrupting!

So if anyone actually does any of this, let me know! I want to read it.

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


	2. Contest?

Contest?

Hey, a contest has been proposed. Is anyone interested? If I can get any more enterers, here are the rules (because heaven knows I like rules):

All stories must be completed by the deadline (September 1st) to be eligible.

You must say you are interested. How would it feel if you were and no one knew, so you weren't entered?

Nominees are automatic. If you say you want to compete, you are in.

Those are the rules. Once you have completed your story, PM me with the title and your username. This is how I know you are definitely in. All stories must be entered by the fifth of September.

Okay, so remember these dates: First of September to have story done, Fifth to have it entered.

The next update will be on the seventh of September. It will have the list of entered stories and guidelines for voting. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to PM me! And if I forget to update on the seventh, give me a virtual pinch. I do so hate to be late. Wow. That last line looks like something out of a old book.

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


	3. Extension

Extension

Apparently, I crammed too much in for someone to actually write in the time period I gave them. Since this wouldn't be a contest without entries, the extension of the deadline is until December 31st, 2014.

Repeat: **Extension Deadline: December 31****st****, 2014.**

Hope this helps!


	4. Chapter 4

The Challenge!

Okay people, I'm back again. I was sick, and school has started once again (bleh), and I was finishing a christmas gift (Yeah, yeah. Hand knitting a scarf takes a _long _time. Like, a long time. I've got probaby over thirty hours into the thing, plus working to earn the supplies.)

So, anyway, we have two complete entries. Several others entered, but only two were completed, so here we are:

**One 'Wonderful' Fortnight by IceQueenandFireQueen**

**It's Time by Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis**

Okay, so which ever one of these you want to win. The rules are as follows:

1\. You may vote for either one, but only one!

2\. If you try to vote multiple times, either as a guest or otherwise, be aware that you have lied and cheated. I'm neither girl wants to win by someone else cheating for them.

3\. Guests may leave vote by review. Please do not give yourself a pen name. Authors may vote by PM.

Happy voting!

'Til Next Time!

-The Irish Lass


	5. And We Have a Winner!

And We Have a Winner!

Okay, so I was going to give you guys another week to vote, but then there was some behind the scenes conversations, and I had to bring it to this week (I know there would have been a few spontaneous combustions if I hadn't).

Anyhow, a little preliminary: I now have a life. Scary, huh? But no updates, you may have noticed, which of course there is no excuse for. But I joined a robotics club, and that sucks up free time like my sister sucks in spaghetti. Also, As you know, because I won't shut up about it, work. Yay paycheck! I'll have a car by the end of senior year.

Still shooting the breeze... Happy Martin Luther King day! Hope you all have a nice day off from school! (If you do that. Some do, some don't).

But now, so as not to kill anyone: We had 13 votes. And we have a winner:

One 'Wonderful' Fortnight by IceQueenandFireQueen! Congrats!

And a thank you to Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis. You finished first, and made the most regular updates, and I think that is worth recognizing. And you finished. Some people only started, but you two stuck with it. We need more authors like that.

Anyhow... IceQueenandFireQueen and I are publishing a new challenge in the beginning of February. Look for it!

'Til Next Time!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
